More Than Friends
by VenXEli4Ever
Summary: one shot story OCXRoxas Lexi and Roxas find out their true feelings for each other (I suck at summaries cx)


**Lexi's POV**

I was walking past the Grey Room when Roxas had come running past me, Axel right behind him. I barely managed to sidestep the two of them before they ran me over. I went off to get my mission from Saix once they ran past me. He told me that my mission was to take out a giant Heartless with my Keyblade, as usual. So I went off to Twilight Town and started looking for the giant Heartless. When I did, I simply ran up one of its arms and stabbed it in the head, easily defeating it. I had returned to the castle and reported to Saix the outcome of the mission. Then I went to my room and took a nap, but while on my way, passed by a smirking Larxene.

**Roxas's POV**  
Axel and I had run past Lexi, and I was probably the most grateful Nobody of all because she didn't see me blush. After we were a safe distance away from everybody, Axel gave me a knowing smirk.  
"What," I asked the redhead after I caught my breath.  
"You know what," Axel said, that smirk turning into an evil grin.  
I crossed my arms, annoyed, and said, "No, I don't know what. Could you tell me?"  
Axel shook his head at me before saying, "Roxas, just admit that you like Lexi already."  
"How d-did you know t-that," I stuttered out while I felt my cheeks burn up, my face turning a bright shade of red.  
"Blushing makes it obvious. Got it memorized?"  
"You c-can't tell anyone, Axel. **Especially** not L-Lexi." I stuttered nervously.  
Axel just started laughing at this, making me angry.  
"What's so funny," I yelled angrily.  
"The only one who doesn't know is Lexi. Man, Rox you didn't know that you were that obvious," Axel managed to say between his laughter.  
My cheeks were now literally burning, and my face turned into an even darker shade of red (if that was even possible) and ran into my room, not wanting to see anyone. I sat on my bed with my head leaning my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs, trying to think of what I should do. When I did, I had gone straight to Lexi's room and knocked on her door.  
**Lexi's POV**  
I had woken up from my peaceful slumber and I had another dream about Roxas. For some reason, I've been having this feeling whenever Roxas was around, and this made me confused because I thought that Nobodies couldn't feel emotions. I only had this feeling when I was a Somebody, and the thing is that like Roxas and Xion, I couldn't remember a thing about my past before the Organization. It was so confusing because the only thing that I DID remember was feeling this way around someone, but you couldn't remember who. I was interrupted by my thoughts by a knock on your door. I stood up and answered it to find that it was the Nobody I was thinking about.  
"Hey, Roxas," I said with a smile on your face.  
"Hey Lexi. Do you… wanna head to Memory Skyscraper," Roxas squeaked out.  
I giggled and said, "Sure, I'd love to." So then Roxas and I headed off to the Memory Skyscraper together, pulling up our hoods before going through the portal. It was raining outside, after all. The two of us sat down like we would the clock tower in Twilight Town, only today Xion and Axel weren't with us. Roxas smiled at me and I smiled back while blushing slightly, so glad that my hood managed to hide it from him. I just noticed that he was sitting closer to me than usual and I blushed, this time a darker red. Right there, the rain had decided to stop. Just great, and Roxas pulled his hood down. I was hoping he noticed I didn't put mine down, but I was out of luck. He waved his hand in front of my face to make sure I knew to put my hood down.  
"Lexi, it's stopped raining. You can pull your hood down now," Roxas said, then blushed from how close I was to him.  
"Really, I didn't even notice," I said sarcastically while pulling my hood down, revealing my crimson red face to him because I noticed that he was blushing too.  
Roxas smiled and said, "You know, I've been having a weird feeling lately."  
I ask, "What feeling," thinking that it might be what I've been feeling towards him, which I've figured out to be-  
"Love," Roxas said, turning a very dark red and then whispering in my ear, "I only feel it around you."  
I had smiled and had gone just as red when I said, "I love you, too." He smiled and then kissed me, softly and passionately. We broke apart because of the wolf whistle and clapping that we heard. Both of us had turned to see that Larxene and Axel were the ones clapping and whistling. Both of us had simultaneously pulled our hoods back up and escaped through a portal. We final arrived back at Castle Oblivion, holding hands and smiling like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
